Thief Skill Tree
Thief's Power *Beberapa skill perlu diunlock dengan Skill Key *SP Left: Jumlah poin skill yang tersisa pada karakter *SP Used: Jumlah poin skill yang telah digunakan *Max SP: 45, Jumlah poin skill yang bisa digunakan dalam 1 job tertentu *Total SP: 120, Jumlah total poin skill yang bisa digunakan dalam 4 job Basic Skill = {|cellspacing="0" cellpadding="2" border="1" align="center" width="100%" !colspan="4" style="color: black; background: #BCF4FC;"|Basic |- !colspan="4" | |- !width="15%" |Skill !width="5%" |SP !width="20%" |Dibutuhkan !width="60%" |Efek |- ! Combo Attack Lv 2 !2 !Lv 13 !align="left" |Input: Z Z Z Z Z Info: Lass slashes thrice, then performs an upward swing to knock the opponent into the air, then finishes with a forward swing to knock the opponent away. |- ! Combo Attack Lv 3 !2 !Lv 37 Combo Attack Lv 2 !align="left" |Input: Z Z Z Z Z Info: Lass slashes twice then leaps up and kicks the foe thrice. |- ! Air Combo Lv 1 !1 !Lv 14 !align="left" |Input: During Combo, ↑ Info: In the middle of his combo, Lass spins upward against his opponent, knocking them into the air. |- ! Air Combo Lv 2 !1 !Lv 34 Air Combo Lv 1 !align="left" |Input: ↑ Z Info: In the middle of his combo, Lass spins upward against his opponent, knocking them into the air, then repeatedly hacks and slashes before kicking his foe away. |- ! Evasion Combo Lv 1 !1 !Lv 5 !align="left" |Input: During Combo, ↓ Info: In the middle of his combo, Lass disappears in a puff of smoke and reappears behind and above his enemy. |- ! Evasion Combo Lv 2 !2 !Lv 32 Evasion Combo Lv 1 !align="left" |Input: During Combo, ↓ ↓ Info: In the middle of his combo, Lass disappears in a puff of smoke and reappears behind and above his enemy, then teleports again further behind the enemy to gain more distance. |- ! Kunai Drop Lv 2 !2 !Lv 21 !align="left" |Input: After a Double Jump, ↓ Z Z Info: After a double jump, Lass flips and throws two pairs of two kunai straight down. |- ! Quick Drop !1 !Lv 23 !align="left" |Input: After a Double Jump, ↓ ↓ Info: After a double jump, Lass quickly descends to the ground. |- ! Dash Attack Lv 2 !2 !Lv 17 !align="left" |Input: → → Z Info: While dashing, Lass slices forward twice. |- ! Dash Attack Lv 3 !3 !Lv 36 Dash Attack Lv 2 !align="left" |Input: → → Z, ↑ Z Info: While dashing, Lass slices forward twice, then jumps up and throws two kunai diagonally downward. |- ! Critical Lv 2 !2 !Lv 26 !align="left" |Input: During Combo, → → Info: In the middle of his combo, Lass swings both his blades upward, knocking the target into the air. |- ! Cannon Trap !2 !Lv 28 !align="left" |Input: ↓ Z Info: Lass places a yellow, spring-like trap that knocks the opponent into the air when stepped on. |- ! Spike Trap !2 !Lv 41 Cannon Trap !align="left" |Input: ↓ Z Info: Lass places a shrub of "grass" that shoots out spikes when stepped on. |- ! Paralyzing Kunai !1 !Lv 30 !align="left" |Input: ↑ Z Info: Lass gains a buff that causes all his kunais to stun the enemy for one second. Lasts for 7 seconds with a cooldown of 20 seconds. |- ! Wild Throw !1 !Lv 15 !align="left" |Input: Z (Spam) Info: Lass throws three pairs of kunai in one direction that fan out over a wide area and travel a fairly short distance. |- ! Double Kunai !1 !Lv 30 Wild Throw !align="left" |Input: ← ← → or → → ← Z Info: While dashing, Lass throws a pair of kunai in the opposite direction that spread out and travel a fairly short distance. |- |-| Special Skill = {|cellspacing="0" cellpadding="2" border="1" align="center" width="100%" !colspan="4" style="color: black; background: #BCF4FC;"|Special |- !colspan="4" | |- !width="15%" |Skill !width="5%" |SP !width="20%" |Dibutuhkan !width="60%" |Efek |- ! Impact Slash Lv 2 !2 !Lv 10 !align="left" |Info: Lass throws two waves of energy forward. |- ! Impact Slash Lv 3 !3 !Lv 25 Impact Slash Lv 2 !align="left" |Info: Lass slashes numerous times before throwing a wave of energy forward. |- ! Spinning Slash Lv 1 !1 !Lv 6 !align="left" |Info: Lass spins then slices in one direction. The spin and dash can be controlled with the ← or → keys. |- ! Spinning Slash Lv 2 !2 !Lv 19 Spinning Slash Lv 1 !align="left" |Info: Lass spins then slices forward, then backward, then forward again in a direction. |- ! Aust Hammer !1 !Lv 31 !align="left" |Info: Lass swings upward, knocking the opponent into the air. |- ! Kagemusha !1 !Lv 38 Aust Hammer !align="left" |Info: Lass gains a buff that, when hit, will cause him to teleport above and behind his point of origin. |- !colspan="4" | |- ! Weaponry Disarm !1 !Lv 15 !align="left" |Info: Lass slashes once then slices through the opponent, with the second hit disarming the opponent and prevents them from either attacking or using skills. |- ! Hornet's Sting !1 !Lv 30 Weaponry Disarm !align="left" |Info: Lass leaps back and hurls a large shuriken that flies forward a certain distance which then stops in place while rapidly spinning and attacking. |- ! Scorched Earth !1 !Lv 22 !align="left" |Info: Lass deploys a jar that, when struck by anyone or dropped on top of an obstacle, creates a large explosion. |- ! Bind Scroll !2 !Lv 40 Scorched Earth !align="left" |Info: Lass deploys a scroll that, when stepped on, releases a shockwave that binds all nearby enemies. |- ! Shadow Stranger Lv 1 !1 !Lv 8 !align="left" |Info: Lass performs four horizontal zig-zag attacks. |- ! Shadow Stranger Lv 2 !2 !Lv 33 Shadow Stranger Lv 1 !align="left" |Info: Lass performs numerous zig-zag attacks vertically upward then at the peak of height he drops down to produce a large shockwave. |- !colspan="4" | |- ! Thunder Slash !1 !Lv 20 !align="left" |Info: Lass throws orbs of sparks forward then summons lightning that comes back and pulls enemies. |- ! Raven Walker !1 !Lv 35 Thunder Slash !align="left" |Info: Lass throws numerous kunai in all directions in a fan-like motion, placing explosives on the enemies, then detonates the explosives. |- ! Exploding Scroll !1 !Lv 10 !align="left" |Info: Lass throws a scroll forward then throws kunai into the scroll which causes it to explode. |- ! Venom Slice !1 !Lv 10 Exploding Scroll !align="left" |Info: Lass deploys a straw training dummy and a shockwave that marks nearby enemies, then rapidly slashes the dummy into bits which also hits foes affected by the mark. |- ! Shadows of the Past Lv 1 !1 !Lv 35 !align="left" |Info: Lass' dark memories summons Kaze'aze who furiously pounds the ground. |- ! Shadows of the Past Lv 2 !1 !Lv 42 Shadows of the Past Lv 1 !align="left" |Info: Lass' dark memories summons Kaze'aze who unleashes a deadly fireball in front of him. |- |-| Shared Skill = {|cellspacing="0" cellpadding="2" border="1" align="center" width="100%" !colspan="4" style="color: black; background: #BCF4FC;"|Shared |- !colspan="4" | |- !width="15%" |Skill !width="5%" |SP !width="20%" |Dibutuhkan !width="60%" |Efek |- ! Shadow Vanish !3 !Lv 11 !align="left" |Input: X ↓ Info: Lass turns invisible except for his shadow. |- ! Dash !2 !Lv 30 !align="left" |Input: X ↑ Info: Lass gains a buff that increases his Walking and Running speed. |- ! Super Jump !2 !Lv 20 !align="left" |Input: X ← or → Info: Lass springs and high jumps forward. |- Category:Lass Category:MP Category:Basic Job Category:Skill Tree